deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta VS Shadow
Vegeta VS Shadow is the twelfth episode of Death Battle. This episode was sponsored by Audible and features Lanipator voicing Vegeta and Takahata101 voicing Shadow. Description Screwattack Episode 12 - Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog's rival! Which super-powered anti-hero will dominate the battlefield? Featuring the voices of Team Four Star! YouTube Episode 12 - Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog's rival! Which super-powered anti-hero will dominate the battlefield? Featuring the voices of Nick "Lanipator" Landis and Curtis "Takahata101" Arnott from Team Four Star, the group behind the acclaimed Dragon Ball Z Abridged series! Interlude Wiz: Antiheroes. Walking a mysterious gray line between good and evil. Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want. Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku... Boomstick: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic . Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Vegeta (cue Vegeta's theme from Dragon Ball Z) Wiz: Born a prince to warrior like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Freeza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer. Over time, however, Freeza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Freeza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders. Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart. Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast. (*Cues Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks. Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun. Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering up vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy. Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets. Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon. Boomstick: But wait! There's more! Wiz: That's right! Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form of which increases his power output by 500%. Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math. ''' Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the level of Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally. '''Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses. Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents reach power levels much greater than his own. Boomstick: Well, this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick. Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! (screen flashes as Vegeata prepares attack) And you can burn in Hell! Shadow (*Cues Throw It All Away - Sonic Adventure 2*) Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form. Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck. Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead. Though people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh... guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh? Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space. Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall. Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second. Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and ... (indistinctly) OH MY GOD! (*Cues All Hail Shadow by YannickJason*) Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the chaos force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy. Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spears and Beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihiates everything around him in seconds. Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control, though depending on the situation using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat. Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which are stricting his access to the chaos force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out. Boomstick: His chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets seven of them, ha, he goes super. Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% power increase. Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible. Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes. Boomstick: But, considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents. Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises. Death Battle Shadow is skating from his hover shoes in a green field. He then stops in front of Vegeta, whose back is turned. Shadow: There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here. Vegeta: Well that certainly sounds like me. (He turns to Shadow) Ummm...who and what are you? Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog. (Shadow stands at fighting pose) The Ultimate Life Form! Vegeta: Ultimate Life Form? A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Llfe Form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice, freak: you're little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening. Shadow: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you. Vegeta: You've just sealed your fate, fool. FIGHT! Shadow launches a kick at Vegeta, but the latter catches the former's feet, kicks him off. Vegeta then charges a blast of purple Ki energy in his hands before blasting it at Shadow, yelling out "GALICk GUN, FIRE!" But Shadow still standing from the blast, exhaustingly. Vegeta: Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form! (*Cues Super Saiyan Vegeta - Dragon Ball Z*) Vegeta powers up immensely until he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta: Hehe! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like you experience fear? (*Cues Event Mephiles' Whisper - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Shadow: You have... no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH! (*he leaps up in mid-air and surrounds himself with all seven Chaos Emeralds*) Vegeta: What's this? The Chaos Emeralds swiftly circle Shadow and he turns into Super Shadow. Shadow: Behold the true power I possess! Vegeta: Wow... what a ripoff. (*Cues BOSS: HEAVY DOG - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Vegeta gets attacked by Shadow, blocking from a melee receiving from the black bioengineered hedgehog. Afterwards, Shadow side kicks Vegeta, leaving projectiles of Chaos energy after hiting Vegeta seven times, and from hitting by the energy left by Shadow, Vegeta then land crashes at the ground. Shadow then launches a barrage of his Chaos Spear at Vegeta, but Vegeta jumps up and knees Shadow to the abdomin, kicked him, and then launches a volley of Energy Bullets. But when the smoke clears, Shadow is gone. Vegeta: Wha-Where did he go? Shadow: Right behind you. Vegeta charges a blast of energy at concentrated accuracy, but before he can blast it at Shadow, the latter snaps his finger, teleports the former underwater. Vegeta: ... The hell? How did I get here? (*annoyed groan*) Shadow: Hmph. That was easier than I thought, I guess I'm better than... SHIT! Vegeta: Graaah!!! Vegeta suddenly jumps out of the water, his body full of energy Vegeta: Cheap trick! Teleporting me underwater, Coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me! Shadow snaps his finger again, this time teleports Vegeta to the Earth's moon. Vegeta: Goddamnit. Shadow watches from distance. Shadow: Hmph. Vegeta: Playtime's over, runt! (*Cues Destruction - Dragon Ball Z*) Vegeta punches the surface of the moon, pushing it closer to Earth. Shadow: No! Is he insane!? Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings, glows bright red, shouts "CHAOS... CONTROL!", and then teleports the moon back to it's place. Shadow: Yes. I did it! Vegeta: Congrats, furball. Shadow: It's time to end this! Shadow glows bright red, shouts "CHAOS... BLAST!", then clenches his entire body before throwing out his arms like wings. But it doesn't affect Vegeta, because Shadow's Super form wears off. Shadow: Uh-oh. Vegeta: Sayonara. Vegeta fires the Final Flash at Shadow, vaporizing the latter. K.O.! Results (*Cues Heroic Trunks - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog! Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive Super Shadow. Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed. Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in his past, too. Boomstick: Looks like Shadow's time was up. Wiz: the winner is Vegeta. Trivia *This was the very first episode where at least one of the combatants had an original Death Battle voice actor (this time being both Vegeta and Shadow the Hedgehog), the next six being Mario vs Sonic, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily, Goku vs Superman, He-Man vs Lion-O, and Terminator vs. Robocop. *After what Vegeta said after Shadow transformed into Super Shadow, he said that it was a rip-off since they both have super forms. Especially for both being in common with being anti-heroes along side with their rivals. Links Youtube Screwattack